Rulebook
The rulebook is the supreme law document for IMG. Rulebook IMG RULEBOOK This document will henceforth on the date of its completion be the official rulebook for the Mock Government Sim known as IMG. The Administrator of the Instagram Mock Government is hereby as of the day, May 2, 2017, is the rulebook as it currently stands. ADMIN Section 1: The Admin of IMG, is invested with specific powers and duties of the game, these follow as such: All players shall be compensated their due amount of pay every Friday. Any powers not directly granted to the rulebook, shall be taken as giving to the players. Section 2: The amount of compensation per play shall be as follows: President: $80,000 Vice President: $60,000 Senators: $25,00 Representatives: $20,000 Governors: $10,000 State Legislatures: $4,000 SCOTUS: $50,000 Chief Justice: $65,000 Cabinet Heads: $15,000 Bureaucrat worker: $1,000 BUSINESS Business are an integral part of the real world, however with a lack of genuine money or capital assets, there must be a few regulations and rules associated with them: The business that wants to be owned must be purchased with the money they receive in IMG. The business will be subject to the rules/ occurrences of the IMG stockmarket. Business may be created, but must cost money to do so, the name and how it shal be set up. Created businesses require a logo, and a one page summary of its operations and description of the good/service it shall provide. The amount shall be based upon real world factors, along with the size and scale of such an endeavour. The business will generate revenue that admin deems worth of the size and scope of the operation. No one individual may own more than three real world businesses, either under a merger, or as separate entities. SECRETARY DUTIES There shall be 3 Secretaries that shall be voted upon by the general game: Secretary of Elections- The Secretary of Elections shall run the voting booth account and be the person to log who is running for what office, anyone who wants to run must be approved by the Secretary. They will work to control elections and determine how they shall function. Secretary of Events- The secretary of Events shall have the duties of running the official events page, working to create events and the events council in facilitating said events. Secretary of Foreign Nations- The Secretary of Foreign nations shall be tasked in dealing with all other nations other than the United States, they shall work to create an atmosphere suited for other nations, they will be tasked with keeping an up to date map of the world within IMG, and keeping charge and control of the other nations. The Money issue Added: March 22 2017, executive admin In IMG we’ve been confronted with large sums of money due to lack of spending this has caused some wanting a monetary system. So as such on March 22 2017, admin resets all currency. All money earned previously is now void and the first amounts shall be giving March 23 2017. As such: Taxes shall be paid to whatever government jurisdiction you live under. Taxes must be paid every 10 days (One Year) Goods and services are now under regulation of the said jurisdictions, sellers may sell if IMG members purchase. All members will be given a checkbook and must fill out a check for all purchases,(1) All members must record their purchases in their record book(2) All members of IMG must number their own checks, and keep accurate records of their expenses and expenditures Campaign expenses must be listed in a separate register. When campaigning, staff must be paid, and travel must be accommodated (Costs will be price of irl flights/hotels/etc) All business will be required to offer some good or service and make their finances public in a readable legible forum. All business must have the approval of admin before creation. If members of IMG want to purchase homes or insurance or cars, I suggest it, you must pay your utility bills. Cost of which are relative to real life. But if you don't own a house you must be living somewhere. THE FOREIGN NATIONS The other nations of the IMG world, must register their nation, flag, name, and reason for existence to the United Nations of IMG. These nations must follow the rules established by the Secretary of Foreign Nations. The nation that wishes to exist shall state these things to be accepted: The nation shall state its name It’s territory It’s flag It’s governmental structure It’s GDP It’d s Population A constitution, if applicable, if not have some form of documentation stating the basic setup of the Nation. How elections shall be held, if applicable, a date for every election the nation shall have. The Government upon it’s acceptance may: Declare war on other nations with the consent of the UN Declare its elections to however it seeks Accept any citizens within its borders as it wishes, Make any laws it so chooses to do so Once a FN does this, the FN secretary must approve of them. CONCLUSION This document shall become legally binding to IMG on February 25 2017 at midnight. Upon that, the game will be sworn to these rules. If a rule here wants to be amended, if the situation is ever drastic enough, a gathering must be called upon and agreed to by at least 15 members. To which they will form a drafting committee for changes/additions. This committee will submit their ideas to the general populous of IMG, if widespread support is shown, a convention shall be called to decide on how to go about these changes. If the stated change has the approval of the three secretaries,a ¾ vote in the stated committee, and at least support of half of the active members of img (foreign nations/ business formed before the committees founding day count) the change shall be enacted. The votes from the community must be shown by a petition signed by the members in support of the changes. List of changes: March 22 2017- Done by admin April 30-May 2 2017 ,- Done by Admin 8-May-2017 - Done by Steele (Format Changes)